Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer software, and more particularly, to techniques for connecting graphical shapes.
Applications typically provide drawing features to enable users to represent information in a visual format. In creating schematics, flowcharts, graphs, and other diagrams, users can use connecting lines to represent relationships between two or more graphical shapes. Typically, users repeatedly go through many steps that may involve selecting a line tool, clicking on a first shape, and dragging a mouse pointer towards the periphery of a second shape.